


Love

by SilentAndroid (KnittingNarwhal)



Series: Leo & Naadirah [5]
Category: Mute (2018)
Genre: Amish, Berlin (City), F/M, Fluff, Love, Prequel, Short, Vignette, da stargo tora, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittingNarwhal/pseuds/SilentAndroid
Summary: The first time Naadirah and Leo confess their love for each other.





	Love

“Leo. I care about you...a great deal.”

Naadirah’s smile was shy but her voice was woven with a certainty that reverberated the air around them. 

Leo’s heart seized and his breath got tangled up in his throat. Naadirah’s face became blurry like he was seeing her reflection in a puddle. 

“Oh, Leo.” Naadirah’s soft voice made his heart do another flip. She brushed her fingertips along his wet cheek and gently held his face. 

There had been times in his life when Leo wanted to speak for the sake of convenience, to yell for help, to whisper into someone’s ear - wishful thinking that dissolved as he exited his adolescent years and settled into adulthood with complete acceptance. 

At this moment, the first time in many years, the desperation to speak was so intense he wanted to scream. Leo ached to tell Naadira out loud that she was his world. To feel her strange, beautiful name on his tongue. To have his voice echo in her mind. 

He instinctively reached for the notepad in his back pocket but froze. Writing it would do it no justice. 

Leo took Naadira’s free hand and placed it over his heart, holding it tightly, and the two stand frozen for a long while. 

Naadirah understood. Of course she did. Just as if he had put every fervent heartbeat, every tremulous breath, every screaming thought within him into words, Naadirah whispered in response, “I love you too, Leo.”

For the first time in his life, Leo felt solid. Whole.

She sees him. 

She hears him. 

Naadirah is the eye of the storm that is his life.

Perhaps there was something for him in Berlin after all.


End file.
